Objectives: Development of automated System for Hemoglobin Electrophoresis incorporating: 1. Automatic preparation of cell free hemolysate. 2. Automatic sample application. 3. automatic electrophoretic separation. 4. Scanning of sample and reference. 5. automatic interpretation and printout. Methods: 1. Osmotic hemolysis and filtration through .45 mu millipore filter. 2. Positive displacement pump used for precise amount of application. 3. Transverse separation on segmented cellulose acetate supported on Mylar tape. 4. Reticon 512 element linear scanner use for scanning by reflected or transmitted light. 5. Use of PDP-8E computer with interface plus teletype.